1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of communication security.
2. Related Art
Computer security has become more difficult since the rise of the internet. Threats include financial fraud, information theft and espionage. Once on a computing system, malware can operate in stealth, monitoring and stealing passwords and security information. Such malware is not only found on traditional computer systems, but also mobile devices such as cell phones and tablets.